Thought to Be
by closeyoureyesbeforethesleep
Summary: Madeline was selfless. Elizabeth didn't know herself. If things never work the first time, they're bound to fall together the second time around.  Spin-off to 'The Whispered Word'
1. The Nameless Girl

**London, November 1945:**

"I don't want to die yet."

11-year-old Madeline Harrison sat in her hospital bed, looking at her weeping mother who stood over her. "I-I promise you won't die, dear...I promise." Felicia Harrison took one look at her wide-eyed, young girl and sucked up any trace of weakness.

"But mummy," Madeline whispered. "I heard you talking to Dr. Phillips earlier! I heard him say I probably wasn't going to make it."

Her mother bites her lip and shakes her head. "Don't mind that, silly." She strokes her daughter's strawberry blonde hair lovingly and sits beside her. "Dr. Phillips was..talking about the poor girl down the hall..."

Madeline looks up at the ceiling in thought and then it hits her. "Do you mean the one who got hit by the car?"

"Yes, dear." She whispers, following it with a tender kiss on Madeline's forehead . "That's why when you pray later, make sure you include her...So God can heal her as well as you."

With a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, the young girl looks her mother straight in the eye and nods. "Don't worry, I will."

The girl's infectious grin pulls an even bigger one out of her mother and she stands up. "That's my girl. Now listen, Mummy has work tomorrow morning so she has to leave. Remember to be polite to the doctors and nurses."

"Yes, mummy." Madeline holds her arms out for a hug and her mother easily complies with a gentle squeeze. Her mother lets go, puts on her scarf, and walks towards the door. Behind her, Madeline wails, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What's the girl's name?" Madeline asks. "I need to know so I can ask God to heal her!"

The mother keeps quiet for a while until the nurse walks in. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, we're fine...Actually, do you think you could stay with her for a second? I'll be right back!"

The nurse nods and Madeline's mother heads closer to the door. "Yes, ma'am but visiting hours will be done soon."

"That's alright!" Madeline's mother calls through the doorway. "I'll be back shortly!" She rushes through the hall to searches for the nameless girl's room until she sees a vague glimpse of gray hair. "Dr. Phillips...Dr. Phillips!"

The elderly man gazes at her and gives a little wave. "Hello again, Miss Harrison. Heading off?" They meet each other half way and the woman lets out a faint sigh.

"Not just yet, doctor. You see, Madeline heard us earlier and she's convinced she's not...going to make it. Do you think you could...maybe tell her she'll be fine?"

The man puts on a grimace and shakes his head. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that. Your daughter...she's an amazing kid but she's so frail. The survival rate for leukemia in children is 85%. I pains me to say this, really it does...But at the rate she's at now, Madeline will probably be part of the other 15%."

Felicia puts a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying again. "Please..." she says in a soft voice. "There has to be something, anything you can-"

"Stop," Dr. Phillips pleads with a bony hand held up. "Please, just stop. Miss Harrison, I had the privilege to get to know your daughter these past few months. She has such a pure soul and it kills me to even...Ugh, I'm sorry but I must go. I have to continue my rounds."

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor...Um, do you think you could tell me who that girl is? The one who was hit by the car?"

The man stares at her with an eyebrow slightly raised. "Hit by the...Ah, Do you mean Miss Keynes? I was just about to visit her! If you'd like, you may accompany me to see her! She's right this way!"

"Oh no!" Felicia squeals. "I couldn't intrude! I just wanted to know her name so Madeline could-"

"I insist!" Dr. Phillips urges. "Her family is very kind. The room's just down here." The two walk further down the hall just as the door of the second to last room opens. "Oh, James! Going home for the day?"

A bald, middle-aged man walks through the door and rubs the back of his neck. " 'Fraid so, Doctor." Felicia notes the man's peculiar American accent as he holds his hand out. "It's nice to meet you! My name's James Keynes, Evalynn's father."

_So her name's Evalynn... _"Pleasure," she replies as she grasps his hand. "Felicia Harrison, my daughter's room is right down the hall."

"So," Dr. Phillips interjects. "Where's Susan?"

"She's in the room still saying goodbye," James answers as he shakes his head. "The whole accident has really taken a toll on her. She doesn't want to leave Lynn's side now and she spaces herself from others."

Felicia peeks through the door window and watches as a beautiful young girl holds onto the pale hand of the body on the bed. Tears caresses her porcelain cheeks as she gazes upon the body of the girl who looks almost identical to her. The sleeping girl's chest rises and falls lightly and her snowy skin easily blends in with the bed sheets. Suddenly, a pang of pity surges through Felicia's body and she has to pry her eyes away from the scene. "Is that your other daughter?" Felicia asks, gesturing back at the room.

James hangs his head and folds his arms over his chest. "No," he solemnly mutters. "Susan and Evalynn are best friends but they look very alike, don't they?"

"Very much," Felicia admits in a whisper.

James looks up and thinks of his child in the nearby room. "They get that a lot...You know, this is a really hard time for my wife and I but I think Susan may be taking it the hardest. Her parents say she hasn't been talking as much as she used to and that she's-"

At that second, Susan bursts through the door and pounces toward the exit with much grace in her walk. The three adults watch as she turns the corner and goes out of sight. "I'm sorry for that," James apologizes. "She's probably just...Well, goodnight Dr. Phillips, Felicia." He turns on his heel and jogs after Susan.

"I think it's time for me to leave also, Doctor. I'll just see Madeline once more and then I'll be off."

"Goodbye, Miss Harrison."

"Goodbye, Dr. Phillips." The two go their separate ways and Felicia comes back to find her daughter's eyes closed, palms pressed together.

"-And please let Amelia and Cara and all my other friends visit me and-"

Felicia raps her knuckles against the door and Madeline's piercing green eyes fly open. "Evalynn, dear. The girl's name is Evalynn."

Madeline nods her head and quickly goes back to her previous state. "And God, I pray that you heal Evalynn. Please, please, please help her wake up because her friends probably miss her too. What about you, mummy? What do you pray for?"

Taken aback, Felicia scratches her head and slowly mimics her daughters stance. "Uh, well...I pray that you help Madeline through this time in her life and that she has good health and that...and that you watch over Susan...Amen."

"Amen," Madeline repeats. They both open their eyes and beam at each other. "Goodnight, mummy."

"Goodnight, darling. I'll see you tomorrow."

Madeline nestled into bed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. She thought of what it'd be like after she got better and went back to school. What it'd be like to be back outside and have the company of her friends around her.

A month later, Evalynn Keynes woke up. Madeline didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The whole genius concept of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis<strong>

Hello, you lovely people:) This is a spin-off of my other story, _'The Whispered Word_.' For those who haven't read it yet, I highly suggest you do so this story can make just a bit more sense;D But yeah, don't worry! I don't plan to leave Lynn's tale undone and I **will** finish it! I just decided to start this little project because I realized Lynn's story is coming to an end soon:p If you guys are interested in where this story is going so far, I'll try my best to update as much as possible! Review to make my day?

Much appreciation xx


	2. A Handful

**London, December 1945:**

Elizabeth Mitchell adjusted her gloves as she stood in front of the eerie hospital.

"Come on!" Her little sister, Amelia, urged. The tiny girl pulled at Elizabeth's arm fiercely yet she just stood there, feet glued to the cement.

"You go on ahead," Elizabeth breathed. "I'll wait out here for dad." She watched as her little sister raced through the front doors of the building. 'She'll be fine,' Elizabeth thought. 'She knows her way to Madeline's room.' A family of three passed before her and she watched as the parents swung their little boy by the arms playfully. The boy giggled a pleasing sound; a smile on his face that reached to his eyes.

His eyes, he got his blue eyes from his mother...The woman who was staring at him with so much love engraved in her gaze. It made Elizabeth realize something: She was constantly craving the affection of a real family.

"Why aren't you with your sister?" Her head snaps to the side as her _father_ walks toward her. He tucks the car keys in the pocket of his trousers and waits for an answer.

Elizabeth stands firm and looks away. "I went inside with her," she lies. "But the stench of the place got to me so I came out here."

"Alright," her father sighs. "Well, just make sure to come inside soon. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Yes, dad." Like Amelia, he runs inside and Elizabeth is alone once again. She had to admit, she felt a tad guilty that she had lied but how could she not? She had too much pride to say she was scared to enter the hospital. Normally, she'd barge straight through those doors but not today. Today, something felt off. With all the courage she could muster up, Elizabeth marched herself in and took in a deep breath. It was worse than she thought, the place smelled like death.

Her feet guided her up 3 staircases and down the hall, 4 doors past the front desk. "There she is!" Four friendly faces put on their false grins as she walked through the door.

"Hello," Elizabeth mumbled. "How is she today?"

"The same," Aunt Felicia whispered. "I'm glad you guys came to visit, Madeline's been asking when you'd come again. Perhaps when she wakes up, you all could play with the new toys the nurses got her."

"Sounds great! Doesn't it, Amelia?"

"Very much so! Oh, we should come here more often, daddy." Amelia stared up at her father beside her and all he could do was pat her shoulder.

"Maybe, Amelia." The room becomes still and they all watch Amelia's friend sleep peacefully. Elizabeth walks back to the door and carefully hangs her coat on the hook next to it. As she was about to walk back, she heard the familiar voice of Madeline's nurse.

"Why can't the girl just die?" the woman rants. "I mean, we all know she's not going to make it! Look at her, she's so young and weak! All she's doing is taking up room and using up our supplies! We're not exactly the richest country right now. You know, since after the war..." Elizabeth poked her head out the door and saw two women standing close to each other down the hall.

"I know! We've been so busy and she's just slowly dying in that room! I wish she'd just-"

Elizabeth stormed out of the room and tapped on both of the ladies' shoulders. "Excuse me," she snaps. "But I think you two are way out of line! Wishing death on an innocent kid like Madeline? Do you think she chose to have this illness? No! Seriously, I _hate_ people like you. I hope the two of you get kicked right in the arse and-"

"Elizabeth Katherine!" Her father grabs her by the arm and looks at the awe-struck women in front of her. "A young lady should not be talking like that, especially in public! I'm sorry, my daughter can be quite a handful."

"I'm _not _your daughter." Elizabeth spits with venom coating each word. She roughly pulls her arm away and rushes down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. All Elizabeth was certain of was that she was sick of this place, sick of this life.

"Come back here!" She heard her fathe- _Nicholas, _holler behind her. "I'm going to count to three, young lady! By the time I get to one, you better be-"

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth turns around and glares daggers at the atrocious man."I'm not Amelia, okay? I'm 15 and you can't expect those...those stupid tactics to work on me! God, what's wrong with you? Did you just expect me to be okay with those _twits_ practically asking for Madeline to die? Did you even think about how completely devastated Amelia would be if she did? Ugh, you know what? Just don't answer that, okay? Now just...just leave me alone!"

She turns back around and flies down the stairs. She shoves past every staff member in her way and tries to cool down as she strolls through the second floor. What was wrong with Nicholas? Did he have no backbone or something? How could he just stand there as those heinous women were damning Madeline? Sweet, kind Madeline? The audacity of people now-a-days! It's as if there's no justice in this world anymore; no righteousness or moral.

But what about herself? She had just blazed on two people in a crowded hospital? You could never do anything right without doing something wrong now. Guilt whelmed up inside her body and she forced herself back in the direction of Madeline's room to apologize. As she paced past a door labeled 'Off-Limits,' she heard a rumbling sound inside. Her hand inched toward the door handle and she twisted it slowly. "Dr. Phillips?"

Her eyes made contact with the elderly man's. She had only met him once before, when she visited Madeline a month earlier, but now this man standing in front of her had a deranged look. "Hello, my girl. I was just..." Suddenly, something falls out of his pocket and onto the cold floor. Elizabeth watched as a container rolled across the ground and landed next to her foot. She eyed the label that had 'Rohypnol' written neatly across it. She looked back at the man and noticed a half-filled bag filled with the stuff in his hand.

"Are those all filled with pills?"

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! You see, I...I have a-"

"You're stealing drugs from the hospital?"

The aged man starts to laugh and he shake his head. "Listen, don't tell anyone about this, okay? If you do, I'll sneak into Madeline's room at night and make sure she dies a painful, slow death and-"

"NURSE!" Elizabeth screams as she backs away from the door and searches the hall. "NURSE! HE'S TRYING TO-" When she looks back, Dr. Phillips has a gun pointed straight to her heart.

The roaring of a lion drowns out the sound of the gunshot and Elizabeth falls on her back. All hell breaks loose and there's screaming, lots of screaming. Dr. Phillips hops over her body and frantically searches for a place to hide but he's soon pinned to the ground. The overhead lights burn her eyes so she turns her head away.

The last thing she saw was Amelia, crying and running towards her.

* * *

><p>Lemme guess what you're thinking, "whaa? This ish makes no sense!" Hopefully, I'll be able to answer everything the next chapter. Allow me to make a clarification though: this takes place a day before Madeline dies. I know this story is a bit...darker(?) than my other story but I hope you find it oddly fascinating and that you continue to read it? Please tell me if you're liking it so far or leave me some suggestions on how to make it more interesting?<br>Review to make my day('cause you know I'm in desperate need of it?)

Much appreciation xx


	3. Don't Look Back

It's faint yet so very clear. Somewhere, somewhere close but somewhere far, bells sound in the air. The softest breeze tickles the back of my neck and the sound of waves sings in my ear. This definitely isn't my room.

I push off the ground where I lay and my hands surprisingly sink into the grainy material. I shake my hair out of my face and open my mouth at my surrounding. God, it's beautiful. It's so, so beautiful. Water, the most water I've ever seen in my life, swishes and crashes right in front of my eyes. The shore I lie on is hugged tightly by the endless body of clear sapphire and all I can do is gaze at the scene. Overhead, the sun hides and shows itself from the thin, fluffy clouds and birds fly and go from every direction.

I'm pulled out of my trance by the growing volume of the ominous chiming bells. My head turns almost mechanically: left to right, right to left. Where? Where was this coming from? I stand up and turn around in circles. Behind me lies a luscious green forest, a mysterious tinge to it. Curiously, I creep towards it when a new sound emerges. I stop in my tracks and stand still. A thumping this time, identical to a heartbeat. _'Just stay here,'_ I tell myself. _'Just stay here, okay? If you don't do anything, maybe you'll wake up soon.' _

The thumping grows and begins to fasten its pace. My hands fly to my ears and I eagerly cover them. Why does this dream seem so real? Quicker, quicker it becomes. Against my initial thought, I turn around and begin to walk towards the shore. _'This isn't fun,' _I decide as I come closer to the water's edge. _'This is not-' _Something catches my eye and I stop. I stand on my toes and try to catch a glimpse of an odd shimmering I thought I saw. Soon, I find a blinding shade of white lying about 10 yards away from me. I walk towards it to get a closer look and recognize the undeniable strawberry blonde hair.

"MADELINE!" My feet are eaten by the sand but I run towards the young girl with all my might. "MADELINE!" Once 3 meters away, I find that she lays on her back, eyes closed, hands together on her abdomen; the position most are in when lying in a coffin. I crash onto my knees next to her and shake her by the shoulders. "WAKE UP, MADELINE! COME ON, WAKE UP!" For what seems like hours, I continue to scream in her face and move her.

Then it returns: the bells. Rapider than the thumping, it soon plays in my ears violently. I pull Madeline's body tightly into my arms and hold her close. There's a rustling from the forest and then suddenly, a giant lion emerges from the green. The chiming automatically ceases just as the lion advances in our direction. Chills run down my spine. "Oh my god," I whisper. My lip begins to quiver and I cautiously stand up. The animal eyes me with his amber eyes and I return his gaze.

Run.

Just as I turn my body, the lion pounces right in front of me and I fall back. He bares his teeth and lets out a ferocious roar. I hold onto Madeline tighter and close my eyes, waiting for the worst. "Do not be afraid." I lift one eyelid and find the lion's face inches from mine. "Welcome to my country." He kisses my forehead and does the same with the still Madeline.

"...You...can talk..." I bring a hand to my forehead and check for the tiniest trace of a fever. Clearly I've gone mad.

I let my arm fall back around Madeline's shoulders protectively and find the lion watching me. "Reach your hands into the sand." Just as I begin to shake my head, he blows a gust of air onto my face and I feel as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders in an instant. I gingerly put Madeline down beside me and thrust my hands into the sand. Slowly, I pull a glistening sword out and hold it in front of me. "The two of you were brought here for a reason."

I stare at the lion and grip the hilt of the sword tighter. For some odd reason, I begin to chuckle awkwardly and tear streams down my face. "What in the world is going on?"

"You will find out in time, Elizabeth." The lion knows my name...The lion knows my name_. _"Would you put Madeline on my back? I believe it's time for you to meet everyone."

Completely lost, I set the sword down and hoist the girl on top of the animal's back, bringing her arms around him. "Who's everyone?" I ask as I hesitantly pick the sword up.

He ignores my words and looks out into the distance. I follow his eyes and see another strip of land across the water. Was that there before? "Do you trust in me?" Without much of a choice, I nod. "Then cross the water and walk on the shores of that land. Don't look back until you reach the end." I turn to face him but find myself alone.

"Hello," I call. "Hello? Oh god, how does he expect me to swim all the way there?" I gaze back at the destination and begin to walk toward it. With each step, my toes bury themselves in the sands of the shore. I put my foot out to test the water and at that moment, the most unbelievable thing happens. Before my eyes, the sea separates in two and continues to rip apart until there's a clean path to the other side. I blink one. Twice. Three times and slowly step forward. The water doesn't come crashing down so I keep going, despite how terrified I am.

By now, I'm halfway through. I make my legs move a little faster but my eyes are itching to look. _"Do it__,"_ a far-away voice whispers to me. _"Just one, quick peek. What's the worst that can happen?"_

I stop in my tracks and bite my lip. I suppose it couldn't hurt? I mean, this is just a dream after all, right? I cock my head to the side slightly and look behind me. My heart stops right there and I begin to panic. From where I started, the water begins to cave in and quickly mesh back together. I turn back around and run as fast as I possibly can. The shore is only a few more yards away yet I can hear the water crashing at my heels. "HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I'm consumed in coldness and pulled under the blue. The sword is swiftly pulled out of my hand by the current and everything turns hazy.

* * *

><p>"She will wake up soon." I tense up when I recognize the familiar voice of the lion. "Is the other awake yet?"<p>

"Yes Aslan," a deep voice mumbles. "He will bring her here shortly."

"Good, good." I shoot up and find myself wrapped in soft bedsheets. I lay on a huge bed with a canopy above. The lion stands at my bedside along with a dark-haired guy, his arms crossed against his broad chest. He looked mature but his wide eyes revealed he couldn't be older than 20. I stare at the boy's funny-looking clothes and snicker. "Hello again, Elizabeth."

I gulp and look down to escape the lion's disappointed gaze. I realize the countless cuts and wounds in my skin and I look back at the lion. "What happened?"

"You looked back, dear one." It takes me a while to comprehend what he's saying but then something clicks in my head. "You looked back even though I instructed not to."

"Sorry," I sarcastically say. "I wasn't aware that I'd die if I did!"

"You're not dead," the boy sighs. "Or you didn't drown at least...Aslan saved you before you could."

"And you're Aslan," I ask with my finger pointed to the animal.

"Yes," he confirms with a nod. "And I believe we have much to discuss."

"We do," I agree. "So will someone please explain to me just as to what is going on?"

"I will." I turn to the dark-haired boy and find him holding his hand out for me to shake. I take it and he puts on a polite smile. "My name's Liam. Welcome to Aslan's country."

* * *

><p>Oh, looky-here, I updated;D My brain is damaged from school so please excuse this weak chapter. But yeah, I'm kinda getting somewhere with this story(Actually, I'm probably just making you more confused?) Even though Liam is now gone in The Whispered Word, he'll make his appearances here now:) You'll figure out his, Madeline's, and Elizabeth's role soon enough so follow along please? Make my life and leave a review too please?<p>

Much appreciation xx


End file.
